


it's pretty funny

by rinthegreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 6: Change, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Makoto POV, Rinharu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: So now, every Wednesday, Makoto skips out on his study group meetings and goes to Haru’s apartment.  They use Makoto’s computer, since Haru’s is about as modern as a dinosaur and hadn’t even come with a camera.





	it's pretty funny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with [Bricker](http://brickerbeetle.tumblr.com/)! Check out this [perfect fanart](http://brickerbeetle.tumblr.com/post/162749329172/for-rinthegreat-and-her-lovely-perfect-rinharu) :)
> 
> And I want to shout out to my lovely beta, [thislittlekumquat](http://thislittlekumquat.tumblr.com/), who was awesome enough to beta my two RinHaru fics despite being swamped by other things!

            Rin bursts out laughing the second Makoto lets slip what happened earlier that day.  Haru hadn’t wanted Makoto to tell him, but given their relationship, Makoto hadn’t feel good about lying.  He can see now _why_ Haru didn’t want Rin to know.

            “You actually thought it was a good idea to take him to a mall _known_ for its fountain?”  The redhead manages before dissolving into laughter again.

            It’s then, of course, that Haru chooses to walk through the door with a cup of tea and a glare.  Makoto regrets everything.  “I told you not to tell him,” Haru complains before settling next to Makoto on the floor and leveling his gaze at Rin instead.  “It’s not that funny.”

            “It’s pretty funny,” Rin counters, smile wide and sharp.  Makoto looks between the two of them, sliding to the side so Haru can center himself in front of the webcam.  He’d had his doubts when they’d first gotten together barely a month before Rin had left for Australia the second time.  _Long distance is hard Haru_ , he’d worried, biting his lip when his best friend had let it slip, _and last time…_

            _This is different_ , Haru had insisted.  _Rin’s changed_.

            He’d still been a little wary for a while but six months later, Haru’s happier than Makoto’s ever seen him.  Even now his scowl is softened by the fond look he gives his boyfriend through the screen.  “I was almost arrested Rin,” Haru mumbles.  He would sound irritated to anyone who doesn’t know him as well as Makoto does.

            Or apparently Rin.

            The redhead chuckles again, his own eyes tender as he smiles at Haru.  “And that’s the best part.  It’s a good thing Makoto was already there and you didn’t have to beg someone for a phone to call him.  Do you even know his number?”

            To Makoto’s surprise, Haru shifts uncomfortably at that.  Rin seems to notice too.  “What?”

            “Makoto’s not my emergency contact.”

            Two years ago, getting Haru to admit anything other than _the water’s alive_ was a nightmare.  Now Rin can do it with a single question asked through a computer screen.  It’s impressive how much the two of them have grown; how much more they’ve grown together than they would have apart.

            “He’s not?”

            Haru shifts again, instinctively trying to get out of Rin’s line of sight, as if hiding will make the redhead forget his line of questioning.  Makoto’s eyes widen in realization only a few moments before Rin figures it out himself.

            “You mean I would’ve gotten the call?”  There’s something warring in his voice, amusement and fondness if Makoto had to guess.

            Haru doesn’t say anything.

            “You have my number memorized?”

            Haru doesn’t ask him to leave, but he also doesn’t need to.  Makoto spots the pink at the back of his best friend’s neck and tactfully gets up.  “I’m gonna get some water,” he informs them.

            They both ignore him.

            He grabs a water but stays in the kitchen with his textbooks and homework instead.  This has become a tradition with them, Makoto leaving with a poor excuse so they can have time with just the two of them, in a manner of speaking.

            At first, he’d thought this would be annoying.  Haru has always been technology challenged at the best of times, so figuring out skype had been beyond him.  Between Rin’s constant begging and Haru’s petulant silence, which had only darkened as the days passed, he’d finally given in.

            So now, every Wednesday, Makoto skips out on his study group meetings and goes to Haru’s apartment.  They use Makoto’s computer, since Haru’s is about as modern as a dinosaur and hadn’t even come with a camera.

            But the thing is…it’s not annoying.  He’s _happy_ to see his friends so happy.  If sacrificing his computer for a few hours a week is what it takes to keep the sparkle in Haru’s eyes, then he’ll gladly do this until the end of time.  Besides, it gives him a chance to get his studying done without the internet to distract him.

            Makoto loses track of the time as he actually gets things done – Wednesday has become his most productive day of the week now – until the padding sound of steps reaches his ears.  He blinks up, catching the green of the oven clock.  9:35 pm.

            “Rin stayed up later than normal,” he notes, closing his book.

            “You worried him.”

            He raises both eyebrows.  “He was laughing.”

            “He also stayed up till 10:30.”

            Makoto sighs and rubs his eyes.  He can’t remember the last time he went to sleep that early.  “He knows you were exaggerating about being arrested, right?  We were just escorted out…politely.”

            “No.”  Haru’s never been the most talkative, but with all the brainpower Makoto spends on his schoolwork these days it takes him a second.

            “Oh.”  He widens his eyes.  “ _Oh_.”  He can’t help but chuckle at that; it’s a little cute.  “He’s worried about being your emergency contact isn’t he?”

            “He seems to think I’m going to die in a freak accident if I don’t change it to someone closer.”  Haru rolls his eyes, but Makoto can still spot the tenderness in them.

            “So what’d you tell him?”

            “To get over himself.”

            “Haru!”

            Haru shoots him a suffering look, not choosing to respond.  “Whatever, he’ll be ok.”

            And Rin will be, this time.  He’s no longer the lonely 12 year old boy, frustrated that he still couldn’t beat Haru.  This Rin has matured, strong enough to handle Haru’s brand of affection, which has softened over the years too.

            Haru covers his mouth, hiding a yawn; Makoto may have gotten used to four hours of sleep, but Haru’s an athlete still.  He stands up, gathering his things into his backpack.  “Did you shut down skype?”

            Haru’s blank stare is a clear enough no for him.

            “I’m gonna head home and get some sleep” – not for a few hours, but Haru’s an athlete so he’ll stay up at his own place – “but I’ll see you Friday after class.  Don’t forget to pack this time.”

            Haru yawns again, not even trying to disguise it this time.  “I won’t forget.”

            “Last time you did, and the twins made fun of you in that shirt for a week.”

            “Ok,” he huffs.  “Goodnight, Makoto.”

            “Night Haru.”  Makoto grabs his laptop, shutting down skype before closing it.  It doesn’t take him more than ten minutes to get from Haru’s living room to his own, but by the time he plugs his phone in he has 3 missed texts and 5 emails from Rin reminding him to keep an eye on Haru in Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> pssst if you didn't see it yet [look at this art](http://brickerbeetle.tumblr.com/post/162749329172/for-rinthegreat-and-her-lovely-perfect-rinharu)


End file.
